


sugar on your lips, so sweet to kiss

by babyblueliquor



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Ice Creams, M/M, OT4, Romance, cooking together, i project myself into gyu jun and hao, loving wonwoo squad 2k18, rated t for a few curses?, sweater paws, warning: cringy writing. read at your own risk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 17:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyblueliquor/pseuds/babyblueliquor
Summary: in which junhui, minghao and mingyu just really love their boyfriend.





	sugar on your lips, so sweet to kiss

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic which isn't rated explicit wooh!! sorry if this is weird just,,, bear with me. written bc wonu deserved a fic where everybody loved him :(  
> here are just three short drabbles where junhaogyu spoil wonu! also, this is not beta read!

1) strawberry planets

“it's so hot.” wonwoo grumpily mumbled as he leaned on junhui's shoulders, his cheeks getting squished in the process.

when junhui remained unfazed, wonwoo pressed the topic more. he dramatically fell and laid his head on junhui's lap, sighing loudly.

“oh, how i wish i could–”

  
“you're not getting any more ice cream, wonwoo.”

wonwoo frowned. “can't you even do such a little thing for your boyfriend? your boyfriend of _three_  years?!”

“babe, the doctor already said you shouldn't consume any extremely cold food, and i gave you two popsicles today already. minghao will kill me if he knew.”

“but it's hooot.” wonwoo whined. “tell that stupid doctor i need the ice cream to survive.”

“wonwoo–”

“please?” wonwoo blinked.

“no.”

“pretty please?~” wonwoo smiled, his eyes turning up to form these cute little crescents that junhui's too fond of.

“no.” junhui looked ahead, knowing he'll fall in wonwoo's trap if he'll keep on looking at his boyfriend. he will not break. he will not fall for it. he was determined this time.

[10 minutes later]

“two strawberry popsicles please.” junhui politely bowed when the man behind the counter handed him the ice creams carefully.

“thank you.” wonwoo smiled and kissed junhui's cheeks. junhui rolled his eyes, trying to appear annoyed, but the blush creeping up on his cheeks betrayed his expression.

“don't sulk now, i promise it's my last ice cream.”

“you said the same thing when i bought you your first popsicle. and your second.”

“no, no, now i _really_  promise.” wonwoo held onto junhui's index (one of wonwoo's many cute habits his boyfriends adored) while they walked.

“i just hope minghao won't get too angry.” junhui mumbled.

“don't worry, he won't.” wonwoo reassured junhui.

  
to say that minghao was angry was an understatement. the youngest looked like he was a millisecond away from exploding.

“you let him eat ice cream?!” minghao shrieked in chinese to junhui, but wonwoo knew what this was about.

“hao.” wonwoo sighed.

“the hell were you thinkin–”

“ _hao, baby_. calm down.” wonwoo held minghao's cheeks and made him look in his eye. “i told junhui to buy me ice cream. he was resisting, but i was persistent.”

minghao glared at junhui, but wonwoo knew it'll take the younger a few minutes to calm down. “come on, now. i need my cuddles.”

“where's mingyu?” minghao wrapped his arms around wonwoo's waist.

“he has an evening shift.”

“hmm.” minghao nuzzled wonwoo's neck and held onto his waist tighter.“i've had a long day, can we sleep?” wonwoo nodded and kissed minghao's nose.

“you're not allowed.” minghao glared at junhui. “if he gets cold you're at fault.”

wonwoo rolled his eyes. “minghao, be quiet. jun, babe, come on.” wonwoo held his two grumpy boyfriends' hands and pulled them into the bedroom.

“minghao, can you sing for us?” wonwoo asked. minghao had always been shy about singing, but he could never really say no to wonwoo, so he sang anyway, a chinese lullaby, with wonwoo's head in his lap and jun's head resting on wonwoo's belly.

the next day, wonwoo weakly coughed and junhui tried not to shrink in at the death glare minghao gave him.

 

 

 

2) red cheeks

mingyu snuggled further inside his blankets, as someone weakly tried to jostle him awake.

“mingyu..”

mingyu groaned and ignored the voice.

“mingyu.” then came a sniffle, followed by a quiet cough, but mingyu's half asleep brain dismissed it.

“wonu hyung, i'm sleeping.” he whined.

wonwoo paused, and then slowly got off the edge of the bed. “okay, goodnight, gyu.”

 

“hao.” wonwoo whispered, but it strained his throat and he weakly coughed.

minghao slowly opened an eye, rubbing off the sleep from them. “w-wonwoo?”

when minghao did fully open his eyes, he was greeted by one of the most adorable sights he had ever seen. wonwoo was wearing an oversized sweater, (mingyu's, if he remembered correctly) nose and cheeks dusted pink. his eyes were a little watery, and his voice raspy as he said,

“i-i don't feel well.” wonwoo wiped his nose with a sweater paw and sniffled.

minghao frowned. he quickly got up and rested the back of his hand against wonwoo's forehead. he was burning up.

“lay down, baby. i'll go to the pharmacy and buy you some medicines, hm?”

minghao woke up junhui, who immediately started worrying as soon as he found out. “oh, baby.” junhui laid down beside wonwoo and tucked him underneath his chin, wrapping his arms around the younger to keep him warm.

“come back quickly.” junhui called out to minghao, who nodded before going out their apartment.

“hyung?” mingyu entered minghao's and junhui's shared room, his footsteps hesitant.

“he's sleeping.” junhui whispered as he carded his fingers through wonwoo's hair gently, brushing back the sweaty bangs sticking to his forehead.

“i didn't know he had a fever.” mingyu whispered and looked down, feeling a little bad for ignoring wonwoo earlier.

“it's okay. go make him that soup you made for me when i got ill.”

mingyu nodded and quickly got up, walking towards the kitchen. he came back to junhui's room within a few minutes, a mug of hot soup in his hands.

“baby.” junhui cooed and caressed wonwoo's cheeks as the younger slowly woke up. “mingyu made you some soup.”

“okay it might not be the tastiest, but..” mingyu shrugged.

“i'll drink it.” wonwoo nodded and sipped on the warm liquid.

“how's it?” mingyu asked.

“tastes like shit.” wonwoo admitted. mingyu pouted. “but i'll drink it.”

junhui playfully rolled his eyes and set down the empty mug aside before wrapping wonwoo up in blankets again. wonwoo snuggled into the blankets and yawned, his cheeks getting squished and nose scrunching up in the process.

junhui's heart fluttered seeing his cute boyfriend like this.

minghao soon returned and wonwoo whined when he realised he had to get up again. “just one more time, baby. then you can sleep all you want.” minghao kissed the crown of wonwoo's head, and held his chin as the older drank the tablespoon of cough syrup.

wonwoo grimaced and made a face, making minghao chuckle. “tasty?”

wonwoo shook his head and covered his face with his sweater paw-ed hands. “it's disgusting!” he whined.

“just take these two tablets now, baby. and you can rest.”

wonwoo swallowed down the tablets minghao gave him, along with some water, and quickly retreated back under the covers.

“come here.” wonwoo whined and made grabby hands at his boyfriends’.

“we're here, little baby.” junhui kissed his nose, making wonwoo giggle.

minghao, mingyu, and junhui quickly all sandwiched wonwoo in between and wrapped their arms around him, keeping him warm.

wonwoo soon fell asleep that night, his chest feeling warm. maybe it's the cough syrup.

maybe it's the love.

 

 

3) baby peaches

contrast to the popular belief that wonwoo could take care of himself perfectly and didn't need anyone to do things for him, he was actually the one who needed to be taken care of.

be it in the smallest of actions, like buttoning shirts and fixing his collars, his boyfriends’ always found themselves doing these chores for him. not that they minded.

“i'm getting late for my shift at the store. see you in five hours!” minghao kissed his boyfriends’.

“i'll miss you.” wonwoo kissed minghao's forehead.

“i'll miss you more, pumpkin.”

“don't call me that.” wonwoo scrunched his nose. minghao laughed and waved them all a goodbye before going off to work.

“i'm bored.” wonwoo sighed.

“it's only 9am now, hyung.” mingyu yawned.

“ooh! let's cook!” wonwoo suggested.

mingyu laughed. “you can't cook.”

“that's highly inaccurate.”

“you can't cook, won.” junhui cackled.

“excuse me, just because i don't make anything other than ramyun in this house doesn't mean i can't cook!”

“your ramyuns aren't very good either.” mingyu pointed out.

“well, do you _know_  how to cook anything other than ramyun?”

“well, i can _learn_!!” wonwoo huffed and started putting on his apron.

“yeah, righ–baby what are you doing?” junhui got off the kitchen counter and walked towards wonwoo who was searching for something among the shelves.

“i'm–searching for some cook books.”

“we have those?” mingyu got up from the sofa and walked towards his boyfriends, clearly hungry.

“babe, you're really gonna cook?” junhui wrapped his arms around wonwoo's waist and nuzzled his nape, as the younger searched for a recipe.

wonwoo hummed in response. mingyu tucked his chin over junhui's shoulder and watched as wonwoo finally decided what to make.

“red velvet cupcakes! they must be easy, right?” wonwoo looked back at his boyfriends.

“are you kidding? no!”

“of course they must.”

mingyu and junhui said at the same time, the younger saying the former. wonwoo rolled his eyes. “it will not be _that_  hard, considering you two are gonna help me?”

“but i'm tired!” mingyu whined.

“you just woke up half an hour ago.”

“i'll be in my room, call me when you finish, hyung!” he quickly stole a kiss on wonwoo's nose before running off to their shared room.

wonwoo huffed and looked at junhui. “you'll help me, right?”

junhui sighed and picked up an apron as well. he could never refuse wonwoo's _kitten look_ , no matter how much will power he used.

the first few minutes were okay. junhui carefully instructed wonwoo about the measurements of the ingredients, and the batter turned out to be pretty good.

junhui carefully poured the batter into the moulds and put them in in the pre heated ovens (“i could've done that myself, junhui.” “no, you could've burned yourself.”). wonwoo held onto junhui's thumb and rested his head against junhui's shoulders, as they both waited for the cupcakes to be baked.

junhui looked down and noticed how small wonwoo's hand actually is. “your hands are cute.”

“so i've heard.”

junhui chuckled and nuzzled wonwoo's temple. “should we start making the icing.”

“the icing won't take that long to make. let's just...stay like this for awhile.”

junhui hummed.

time passed by quickly, and soon their oven made a popping noise, indicating the cupcakes are ready.

“i'll get them, they must be got.”

“*l _jun_.” wonwoo shook his head as he watched jun take out the hot cupcakes. “you baby me too much.”

“aren't babies supposed to be babied?” junhui winked.

wonwoo rolled his eyes in annoyance, but the blush on his cheeks told junhui otherwise. “you exhaust me.”

“clearly, since you're always running on my mind.”

“oh my god, i'm going to mingyu.” wonwoo warned, but made no move to go.

“okay okay, let's make the icing.”

they soon mix all the ingredients and finish the icing as well. wonwoo messily puts the icing on the cupcakes with a butter knife because that's all they really had.

“these look okay, right?”

“...yeah. i bet they taste better.”

mingyu came out of his room, humming to some tune. “wow, these smell nice. can i taste one?”

“wait for minghao to come.” wonwoo swat his hand away.

“but i'm hungry.” mingyu pouted, and defeatedly sat down on the sofa.

 

“i'm home!” minghao announced and took off his shoes as he walked inside.

“ooh, something smells nice. red velvet?” minghao walks over to the counter.

“yes, we made them for you.” mingyu smiled.

“you didn't even help, idiot.” junhui smacked him on the head.

“ow!” mingyu rubbed the spot where junhui hit him. “i can finally eat this now?”

“yeah, go ahead.” junhui said as he took out one cupcake for minghao as well.

“hmm, it's delicious!” mingyu cried.

“wow, these are really good.” minghao wiped off the extra crumbs sticking at the corners of his mouth.

“i honestly didn't expect wonu hyunh to make such delicious cupcakes.” mingyu snickered.

“i supervised.” junhui raised his hands.

“wait, wonwoo made these? where is he?” minghao looked around.

“he told us to wait until you arrive, but he fell asleep waiting.” mingyu said, mouth full of cupcake.

“and he looked cute so we didn't disturb him.” junhui shrugged.

“we'll save a few for hyung.” mingyu said.

minghao walked towards the sofa to see wonwoo sleeping peacefully on the sofa, curled up in a ball, mouth a little parted and long eyelashes casting soft shadows on his cheeks.

“he does look cute.” minghao giggled.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> leave comments below!! lmk if i should write more fluffy fics like these? <3


End file.
